Mario Vs. CAPCOM
by SilverSonic44
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Ryu........matter is much over mind

This my first parody/humor fic, so please don't flame!   
Mario Vs. Capcom   
  
Mario walked down the halls of Peach's mansion, looking for his cap.   
Mario:I-a know that monkey is-a around here-a somewhere.   
Suddenly, he heard some screaching in the closet.   
Mario:You can't-a fool-a me, monkey!   
As he rushed into the closet he saw the monkey coming out of the closet, rubbing his head.   
Mario:Where's-a my hat?!   
Monkey:Ooh ooh chee hoo ha!!!!   
Mario looked to his right and saw his cap inside a jar.   
Mario:My-a hat!!!!!!!   
Mario jumped towards the jar. The door closed with a titanium lock.   
Mario:Wha-??   
Anouncer:Ladies and germs I give you our first contender! Weighing in at 198 pounds...Mario!!!!   
Crowd:Boo! You stink!!!!!!   
Announcer:If this little guy can stand up to 4 brave contestants, than he gets his hat back! For 5 contestants, he gets his loyal steed back!   
A wall flips over revealing Yoshi, whereing an air mask in a tank of water.   
Mario: *Gasps*   
Announcer:And finally for defeating all 6 contestants, our hero will get back his lovely maid.   
Another wall opens up, revealing Peach straped to an autopsy table.   
Announcer:Now lets bring in the first defender, champ of champs, karate master......Ryu!!!!!!!   
Door opens revealing Ryu. He flexed his muscles.   
Crowd:WOO HOO!!!!!!   
Crowd Member:Ryu, your are like s-a ohhh hot!!!!   
Ryu:Why thank you ladies.   
*Ding! Ding! Ding!*   
Ryu came running toward Mario with emense speed. Mario dodged his first attack, but then got hit with a punched in the gut.   
Mario:AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ryu: Ka-du-ken!!!!!!!!!!!   
A blast of blue energy came flying out of Ryu's hands in an instant. It hit Mario in the stomach, causing him to fly against the wall.   
Mario goes into a fantasy. Luigi appears.   
Luigi:What-a you doin' out-a there?! You suppose to being fightin' for-a your girlfriend and-a friend.  
Mario:But I'm not-a strong enough-   
Luigi:You have-a the power, now find-a the source.  
Mario:But-   
Luigi:You have-a the power, now find-a the source.   
Luigi fades away.   
Mario wakes up   
Announcer:9......t-   
Mario:I'm-a up! I'm-a up!   
Ryu:You got the strength to fight me now?   
Mario:Huh?   
Ryu:I said...DO YOU GOT THE POWER!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Mario:I have-a the power, and...I...have...Found....THE SOURCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Mario is surrounded by gold energy. He walks out of it and is in a karate suit with a black belt. Also, his Itallian accent is gone.   
Mario:I am Shin-Mario.   
Ryu:You ready to fight now?????!!!!!!!!!!   
Shin-Mario:Bring....it.....on.   
  
  
  
SilverSonic44:This is the end of chapter 1! Tune in next time for chapter 2.....The Battle of Weak Fireballs and Some Bird Who Thinks He Is Ryu!!!!! 


	2. The Battle of Fake Fireballs and A Bird ...

The Battle of Fake Fireballs and a Bird Who Thinks He's Ryu   
  
Shin-Mario: Ha-Du-Ken!!!!!!!!!   
Since Shin-Mario said the first letters wrong, only a tiny fireball comes out of his hand, then it just fizzles out. (I swere the Ha-Du-Ken is a real move! It is performed by a person called Ken in PocketFighter. I put it in because Ryu is also in PocketFighter.)   
Ryu:You call yourself a true fighter!   
Suddenly, a man in a very dark outfit appears.   
?????:Oh, Ryu!!!!! Remember me!   
Ryu:Awww shit! I forget about you! Man I gotta forfit just 'cause of Akuma.   
Announcer:Since Ryu forfits Mario wins.   
Crowd:BOO! YOU STINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Announcer:The second contestant...........Ryu-Parrote!!!!!!   
A door opens and a parrot in a karate suit walks out.   
Parrote:Sqwack, I'll beat you! I'll beat you!Sqwack!   
Shin-Mario:*Jaw drops*Okay here comes the SUPER DUPER STINKY THINGY,LITTLE POOPER ONE HIT KNOCK-OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Shin-Mario reached out his hand and a fireball appeared. Then, it was incased in ice, supercharged with 5,000 volts of electricity, sucked inside a black hole and powered by all good things in humanity!!!!!!!!!!!!   
He threw the instant K.O. at the parrot,It almost hit him, but the parrot stepped 1 step too his right , and the instant K.O. hit someone in the stands.   
Crowd member:AHHH!! Oh my God!!! My face, my face!!!!! I can't feel my eyes!!!   
The crowd member rolls down out of the stands.He covers his face and starts to roll all over the floor. Then, he just starts shaking continuously. Finally, he sprouts 2 extra legs,arms and heads. He walks away repeating the phrase "Shummannallie! Tourrreyjjjack de le poof!".   
Parrote: Master, I await your command!!!   
Announcer:Since contestent number 2 has walked out of the ring, Mario wins.  
Crowd:Boo....awww screw it.   
Announcer:His next contestent is........Megaman!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
What'd you think? Short sweet and to the point ehh, I agree. 


End file.
